


Not Actually Gay

by BrunetteBookworm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexuality, John Watson's Blog, M/M, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteBookworm/pseuds/BrunetteBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wishes Sherlock a happy birthday on his blog, not-so-secret secrets are revealed, and the Internet at large is schooled by a consulting detective.<br/>Inspired by this headcanon: vowofsherlock.tumblr.com/post/97013794527/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts), [malapropism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malapropism/gifts).



**The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson**

_January 6th -_ _The best and wisest man_

I never expected to fall in love with a madman, but from the very first day you turned my life around.  
You once said that I had saved you, and I want you to know that you saved me too.  
It’s been a bumpy road to get here, but I’m so glad we finally got it together.

Happy Birthday,  love.

 

5 Comments

Aww, who knew my brother was such a romantic!!  
 _Harry Watson_             _6 th January 15:30_  
  
Lovely, John. Do try to be quiet tonight with the celebrating, won’t you?  
 _Mrs Hudson_              _6 th January 15:37_

 

So, does that mean you’re gay now? You always said you weren’t, and you dated all those women. You even married one!  Were you lying? What else were you lying about?  
 _Curious_                      _6 th January  16:02_

 

Curious, you are clearly not very good at actually being curious. A simple internet search could have given you the answers you need to address your ridiculous questions. Apparently you seem unable to perform this task, and so I will save you the trouble.

John is not a homosexual man. John never was and never will be gay. If we were to classify John’s sexuality, he would probably come under the category of ‘bisexual’, which means that he is sexually attracted to people of his own and one or more other genders. He was not straight when he was in relationships with women, and he is not gay because he is in a relationship with me. He isn’t ‘experimenting’, he isn’t straight with an exception, he is not a liar. Can your pathetic little brain wrap itself around this information?

Why would if matter to YOU if John _was_ gay? How does John’s sexual orientation have any bearing on your life? The way he chooses to identify (or not) is, quite simply, none of your business. Clearly, you aren't worthy of calling yourself his friend, and you're definitely not sleeping with him. People like you seem completely unable to make the very simple logical leap even with  the facts clearly presented to them.

Bisexuality is a legitimate sexual orientation, John is my partner, and you are an idiot.  
 _Sherlock Holmes_     _6 th January 16:28_

 

…And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I love this crazy man.  
 _John Watson_          _6 th January 16:46_

 

Comments for this post are now disabled.

 

***** *** *** *** *** *** *****

 

 

T **he Mail Online**

Bangin ’ Boys in Baker Street: The Doctor and the Detective together at last!

  *        Relationship confirmed on Dr Watson’s blog yesterday
  *       Dr Watson outed as ‘bisexual’in comment rant by lover
  *       No official statement from the infamous couple as rumors begin to fly



_By Kitty Riley for The Daily Mail    Published 7 th January 2016_

 

There has been much speculation about this topic, but hearts were broken  across the country yesterday when it was revealed that recently divorced John Watson and perpetually single Sherlock Holmes are an item. Writing on his blog for Mr Holmes’birthday, Watson said that he “never expected to fall in love with madman”but was ultimately “glad [we] finally got it together”.

In true Holmes-Watson style, the announcement was not without drama. One commenter attacked Dr Watson, insinuating that he was lying about his sexuality and suggested that was not all that wasn’t true. Mr Holmes came to his lover’s defence, stating that Dr Watson was, in fact ‘bisexual,’despite being married to a woman just two years ago.

As the blog post goes viral worldwide, rumors have begun to fly over the nature of the relationship that begun in 2010 when Dr Watson moved in to their Baker St apartment. A source close to the couple has stated that “the boys have been in love since they first laid eyes on each other, but were too stubborn to do anything about it”. Could this be the reason for the good doctor’s hasty divorce from Ms Morstan? And might we expect a happy, official announcement from the new couple soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Image found here: http://sherlokided.tumblr.com/post/45017233048
> 
> This is my first Sherlock work (and, in fact, the first fic I've written myself).  
> As a bisexual woman myself, I was so interested in this concept.  
> I hope I did the headcanon justice.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr - areichenbachmiracle.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
